Negligencia Angelical
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Debido a un estúpido error de un ángel, Sasuke muere.Para remendar el error, el Cielo decide darle una 2ª oportunidad: él arreglará todo el dolor que causó en vida y el Cielo le resucitará.El problema es q el medium...C2! Intentos de suicidio y..le
1. Prólogo: Morir para ver

Ahem, antes de que me olvide:

Copy right (presentado por Yuna): Los personajes de Naruto n.... _::cambio de personalidad::_  son miooooooosssss ssssssssssolo miossssssssss mi tessssssssssorooooooooo....

Deborah: o.oU Lo que quiere decir es que ningún personaje de Naruto es suyo, aunque está luchando por los derechos sobre Kakashi, ¿ok?

Yuna: Ah, quiero hacer constar que este capítulo es muy dramático y probablemente el próximo también. Luego la historia se torna algo mas llevadera pero bueno, yo lo aviso.

_By: Yuna Aoki_

Negligencia angelical 

_Debido a un estúpido error de un ángel, Sasuke muere. Para remendar el error, el Cielo decide darle una segunda oportunidad: él arreglará todo el dolor que causó en vida y el Cielo le resucitará. El problema es que el cuerpo que debe usar como medium es de...mujer_.

 ( XD paranoias de la vida)

Prólogo: Morir para ver 

-Aquí!, Aquí!

-Pásala, Naruto!

-Joder, no te la quedes!

Un chico rubio de unos 21 años corría por un estadio pequeño de hockey sobre hielo. Se deslizaba patinando sobre la suela de los zapatos emitiendo un curioso ::wwwiiiishhh:: cada vez que se topaba con una curva.

-NARUTO! QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL IMBÉCIL!?

Unos cabellos rosados asomaron entre las gradas del público, clamando algo parecido a no saber jugar en equipo.

-Qué problemático. Y si lo dejamos  para mañana?

-Completamente de acuerdo- murmuró Sasuke sacándose las protecciones de los brazos que llevaba en ese momento dejando caer un par de gotas de sudor al suelo helado.

----------------------

-Qué palo!

El moreno observaba como Sakura pegaba una bronca de antología a Naruto.

Últimamente se había puesto muy de moda un juego llamado: "Regreso al Naraku"

Consistía en....vamos, lo que se podía decir jugo parecido al hockey pero "a lo ninja".

Se usaba un pequeño disco de color oscuro. Se iban combinando jutsus, no importaba si se usaban ninjutsus, taijutsus ect.

Un juego estúpido, sí. Pero entretenido y absorbente aunque también algo peligroso.

-Emmm...Sasuke?

-Hmmm...?

-Me preguntaba si...bueno si hoy tú y yo...podríamos quedar por lo de..._::ahem:: _tú ya sabes..

Miró a Sakura de reojo. Estaba azorada a más no poder. Sasuke enarcó una ceja divertido, ella aún no se había acostumbrado a su relación pasional.

Desde hacia más o menos un mes, el y ella se veían...en privado, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No eran novios ni mucho menos: ¡Bueno estaba él para comprometerse con ella!

-No, Sakura, hoy estoy cansado y mañana tengo partido, ¿o es que no lo ves?

Sakura pegó su mirada al suelo murmurando un tímido y decepcionado "Lo siento".

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros: cuantas veces iban ya que él rechazaba pasar una nochecita "animada" con ella? Era un jueguecito: él la hacia confiarse en cuando a los lazos de unión que , supuestamente, había entre ellos y luego la dejaba plantada en la estacada.

Bah! Cuando se aburriera del asunto de tener una perrita faldera a sus pies ya la mandaría a freír espárragos. Ja! Cruel? Puede ser, pero era extremadamente divertido.

Se encaminó hacia su casa. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

...

Y le dieron las 12...

...

Y le dieron la 1...

...

Y las 2...

Mierda!

Alguien ha notado que siempre las funciones del cuerpo van opuestas a los deseos de la persona? Argh! Por qué diablos no podía dormir!?

----------------------

-Sasukeee...

-Hn.

-Tienes ojeras.

-Si no me lo llegas a decir, no me entero, Ino  =´=

-Juas, de nada.

-Ey, Sasuke, me voy un momento ¿vale?

Sasuke se extrañó, Sakura nunca se perdía un partido suyo.

-A donde vas?

-Euuu...a la farmacia.

-¿?

Antes de poder preguntar, Sakura le besó en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia una callejuela murmurando: "Nos vemos!"

----------------------

-Venga! Empezad el partido!

-Chicos! Venid aquí!

Todos se acercaron a un punto determinado de la pista por el grito de Kakashi.

-Muy bien! Estáis todos? Sí? Bien! Recordad, chicos: el punto clave es la rapidez! No os podéis tomar nada con calma!

-Deberías predicar el ejemplo, Kakashi.

-Asuma? Qué quieres decir?

-Que la llegada a la pista te la has tomado con mucha calma, ¿no crees? 2 horas 45 minutos.

-Ah, eso! Es que me he encontrado con radicales del equipo rival y me han entretenido...

-Pero...Kakashi...

-Qué?

-Que en este partido nos dividimos los de Konoha de manera aleatoria, es un amistoso y nadie sabe en que equipo tocará quién. Además.... si tu eres el entrenador de todos lo que juegan! De TODOS!

-Euu..esssstoo....Epa! Nada de palabrería inútil! Venga chicos, a jugar! Pero, Sasuke, quédate un momento.- se dirigió hacia él- que te pasa, no has dormido? Tienes unas ojeras...

::mirada asesina::

-Ta bien, ta bien! Hoy tú te pones de portero.

-Que!?

-Quiero probar que tal defiendes- se explicó.

-Joder, que día

El partido se estaba desarrollando de forma normal.

-SASUKE!!!!!

Giró su cabeza hacia las gradas y logró distinguir a Sakura. No supo porqué pero estuvo muy feliz de verla, tanto que levantó la mano y la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke quiero hablar con tigo, es importante, quiero decirte algo!!- le gritó.

Sasuke se fijó en ella: estaba algo pálida pero su cara irradiaba felicidad y...¿tristeza? no, era nerviosismo e inquietud. Qué le pasaba?

-Después, Sakura! Después del partido, vale?

-Vale!- le respondió desde las gradas. En su mano llevaba una bolsa vacía de la farmacia y un extraño paquete de cartón vacío en la otra.

Desvió su mirada hacia el campo de juego y pudo ver como Lee se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Taijutsu ancestral de Konoha!!!- clamó mientras lanzaba con chakra concentrado en las piernas el disco hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de saltar a cogerlo cuando vio, con burla, que el disco saldría desviado hacia la parte derecha de la portería.

Cerró los ojos para, al abrirlos, observar la patética cara de Lee mirando agonizante la distancia entre la portería y su tiro.

-Lee, no acertarías ni siquiera si el portero estuviera inconsciente....!!- iba a seguir su burla cuando vio con pavor que el disco, que se movía a velocidad supersónica y ya sólo estaba a unos 10 cm de él, cambiaba su trayectoria completamente y se dirigía directamente a su cabeza.

No podía esquivarlo.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

(..)

¡ 0 !

El disco le golpeó la cabeza brutalmente y cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Sin tener conciencia de nada se dejó caer sin sentir ni brazos ni piernas adheridos a él.

Supo que la gente había aguantó el aliento. Mientras todos se acercaban rápidamente a él, vio a Sakura levantarse de su asiento desesperada mirando horrorizada al cuerpo inerte.

Oyó a Lee decir algo como: "No es posible! El disco no iba a él!!" y otras voces: "Llamad a los médicos, hay que reanimarlo!!"

Pero, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todo estaba oscuro.

----------------------

Despertó tumbado boca arriba, mirando a un  techo blanco impoluto. Se enderezó y comprobó con incredulidad que en la cabeza no llevaba venda alguna. Miró la habitación en que se encontraba. Estaba iluminada con lo que parecían ser luces fluorescentes. No había ventanas.

Se bajó de la camilla y reparó con desgana que alguien le había cambiado las ropas: las que tenía ahora eran como una túnica que le cubría los pies de color blanco fantasmagórico.

-Vaya, vaya.

Se giró para ver a su interlocutor.

-Veo que ya te has despertado, Uchiha.

-Qué es lo que me ha pasado?

Era un hombre de edad avanzada, no demasiado alto. Llevaba una túnica blanca de médico, barba así mismo larga y cabellos canosos. Sasuke observó que sus ojos eran de un color azul extremadamente pálido, tanto que asustaba.

-Pues te has golpeado en la cabeza mientras jugaban un partido de "Regreso al Naraku" Hn, esos juegos son peligrosos, me pervierten a la juventud

-Pues si que me ha curado usted bien, porqué no me duele nada- observó frotándose la cabeza.

-Ahem, verás: yo no soy médico.

-Ah, no? Entonces?

-Es que nadie te ha curado.

Alzó ambas cejas.

-Insinúa que me he curado con mis propios medios?

-No, te digo que estás muerto.

Al parecer, debió poner una cara muy graciosa, porque el "médico" se echó a reír.

-Sí esa es la misma cara que ponen todos!

Sasuke perdió los nervios, estaba **muy** nervioso.

-QUE GILIPOLLECES QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO!!??

-Lo quieras o no, estas muerto, Sasuke Uchiha.

-YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ, VIEJO LOCO!!

Abrió con violencia la única puerta de la habitación y lo que vio le dejó petrificado en el sitio.

Abismo.

Detrás de esa puerta había un abismo azul.

 Nubes.

Muchas nubes.

Era de idiotas no ver donde estaba:

Estaba en el cielo.

Cerró la puerta poco a poco.

-Bueno, explícame eso- le exigió con un débil susurro.

-Muy bien, así me gusta.-le dijo con una sonrisa algo socarrona.-Verás, tú estás aquí pero no deberías estar. Él te lo explicará mejor...Irvine, ven aquí!

Hubo un destello de luz cián y apareció en la habitación un hombre. Parecía joven, era moreno con el cabello corto y llevaba gafas redondas y dos grandes alas le sobresalían la espalda, era un ángel. Parecía algo nervioso y cuando vio a Sasuke dio un  salto hacia atrás y, con los brazos se protegió la cara.

-Irvine, no te preocupes, aún no le he contado nada.

El chico se tranquilizó. Sasuke enarcó las cejas.

-Mira esto, Sasuke.

En la pared se pudo visualizar un video. Era el partido. Simplemente había una diferencia, un ángel con gafas miraba el partido desde arriba de la portería que guardaba Kiba.

-ADELANTE, ARREADLES SIN PIEDAD!!- gritaba el exaltado querubín.

De repente un hombre que estaba en las tribunas empezó a emitir sonidos gururales. Se estaba ahogando.

El patético ángel murmurando "Oh, no, en el momento mas interesante" se lanzó en ayuda hacia ese hombre pasando a ras de suelo.

-No es posible que...

Lo vio en cámara lenta: vio como el ángel se metió en la trayectoria del disparo de Lee. Se vio a si mismo riéndose del cejudo. Y también vio como el disco le daba al ala del ángel y en vez de salir fuera de la portería se dirigía peligrosamente a su cabeza....

¡ 0 !

Rememoró esa escena que le había costado la vida.

Se vio a si mismo caer al suelo ante el estupor de la gente. Volvió a ver la cara horrorizada de Sakura y las "disculpas" incoherentes de Lee.

Rememoraba una pesadilla reciente.

-QUE PARE!!!- les gritó a los dos.

-Bueno, Sasuke Uchiha, la verdad es que...EPAAA! Suelta a Irvine!

Sasuke tenía cogido al ángel por el cuello con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo le golpeaba en la cabeza sin ningún tipo de piedad. Presa de la ira, no atendía a razones.

De repente algo le separó de su víctima. Unas manos fuertes le cogieron de los hombros y le arrastró con fuerza sobrehumana hacia atrás.

-Aquí no está permitido ningún tipo de violencia. Lo que te iba diciendo, este es un caso que se produce una vez  cada mil años...

-Por qué? Cada mil años este imbécil mata a alguien? Si así son los ángeles, no quiero ni imaginarme como son los demonios...

-No me interrumpas, eso quiere decir que tendrás una segunda oportunidad, te resucitaremos. Pero...deberás superar una prueba.

-Qué clase de prueba?

-No resucitarás directamente, estarás en el cuerpo de otra persona: desde ese cuerpo arreglarás todo el dolor que has causado en vida. Si lo consigues, se te será devuelto tu cuerpo.

-......

-Bueno, ¿que me dices?

-Que no. No me da la gana. De todas maneras nadie me estará echando de menos ¿para qué volver?- dijo con una indiferencia que llegaba a asustar.

-Qué!? Pero ahora muchísima gente debe estar llorando tu muerte...

-Discrepo.

-Argh! Que gente! IRVINE!- gritó sobresaltando al ángel- acompáñale a lo que-tú-sabes.

-Sí!

Cogió a Sasuke de la manga y lo llevó al abismo.

-Ey! Dónde me llevas!?

-A tu funeral! Está a punto de hacerse.

-Ah, a mi fun....¿¡QUÉ!?

----------------------

Mucha gente estaba reunida frente a una tumba en el cementerio de Konoha. La gente que había lloraba, la mayoría en silencio.

Aterrizaron cerca.

Sasuke fue caminando entre las personas que habían asistido a su funeral: Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata....

Prácticamente todos los que habían sido genins al mismo tiempo que él estaban ahí. Todos con una expresión de fuerte dolor. Todos. No había excepción.

El círculo se estrechaba en torno a la lúgubre lápida. Parecía que era ahí donde estaban sus amigos.

Y los vio.

Naruto es  el que en aquel momento estaba mas cerca del ataúd, que aún no habían cerrado y observaba impávido la pálida cara del Uchiha.

-Ja! Uno que se alegra de mi muerte

Al lado de él cogiéndole el hombro estaba Iruka. Ojos tristes, ganas de llorar, pero sin una sola lágrima.

Se preguntó como debía estar Sakura, se giró y lo que vio le dejó petrificado en el sitio.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a Sakura así.

Tenía los ojos vacíos, ausentes, su cara estaba roja y su brillante cabello estaba enredado y seco. Era evidente que no se lo había cuidado en varios días. Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, casi hasta hacerlo sangrar. En las mejillas había marcas de lágrimas secas. Ni siquiera se podía tener en pie, Kakashi e Ino la sujetaban por los hombros para evitar que sus fuerzas le fallaran. Era la imagen de la pura desolación.

-Bueno, qué? No decías que nadie te lloraría?

Sasuke hubiera querido pegarle pero aún no podía reaccionar.

Sakura apartó con un pequeño empujón a los que la aguantaban, miró al cielo y dijo con voy trémula luchando por mantenerla calmada:

-Procedemos.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella, era evidente que debía hacer un discurso.

-Yo...un día le pedí que no me dejara sola.. y ahora...- rió de forma oscura- veo a su alma volar entre todos nosotros... Con sus manos él nos ayudó muchas veces...y ahora.... están inmóviles..

Todos miraron a Sakura con pena, no lo podían evitar, estaba demasiado desolada.

**_Si te vas, no me dejes nunca más._**

**_Te veo volar entre murmullos._**

**_Tus manos de agua, por tu cuerpo fluyen ya,_**

**_y la noche llegará con sus augurios._**

****

****

****

**_-_**Tampoco....no creo que nadie se lo pudiera imaginar_.. ::traga saliva:: _lo que ha pasado, Sasuke era mi... mi ángel..y ahora lo único que me queda de él es la soledad que me ha dejado su pérdida. Creo que no te podré alcanzar más, la verdad, yo soñaba en alcanzarte ¿sabes?- murmuró hablando al aire- y la verdad, nunca lo conseguía, pero me quedaba la esperanza...y ahora...ya no me queda ni eso..

****

****

**_Nunca pensé, que pudiera perderte:_**

**_Ángel, ahora soledad._**

**_Nunca pensé que pudieras dejarme_**

**_ y te escapas, te arrastras, no te puedo alcanzar._**

****

****

-Y sin ti todo seguirá, nada parará el transcurso se la vida aunque yo no quisiera, por que sin ti.....

****

****

**_Y no estás, y el otoño llegar_**

**_la lluvia escampará y sin ti,_**

**_es como dejar de sentir_**

****

****

-Estoy sola, Sasuke- dijo, inexplicablemente, mirando a la dirección exacta donde se encontraba Sasuke, quien agrandó los ojos- ¿Por...qué? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué no me has llevado con tigo? Sabes que no puedo soportar la idea que tengo que continuar mi vida, si yo me he muerto cuando tu corazón ha...dejado de bombear...- su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco. A los ojos de Sasuke esa voz era acusadora.

****

****

**_Si no estás, me siento tan sola_**

**_¿Por qué te has marchado así?_**

**_¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?_**

**_Si no estás, mi alma se encoge_**

**_ al pensar que muriendo sin ti_**

**_tengo que empezar a vivir_**

Sakura se puso a llorar y se abrazó a Kakashi, quien le pasó la mano por la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador y dijo en un susurro, aunque todo el mundo oyó sus palabras:

-Todo por tu culpa, querido alumno....- y dos lágrimas provinentes del ojo que estaba a la vista rodaron por su mejilla.

_si no estas.._

_si no estas.._

****

****

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei... pero... _::traga saliva:: _Puedo continuar- murmuró saliendo del abrazo que le ofrecía su maestro- Se ha ido...sin avisar, ¿sabéis? Él era muy responsable, casi siempre avisaba si era una cosa que nos afectaba a todos..Pero esta vez no. Ya no volverán los días en que estábamos aquí, todos juntos...

****

****

**_Se fue sin más,_**

**_la vida cruje en su elixir._**

**_Se escapa el olor de tus cenizas. _**

No volverán aquellos días atrás 

**_en que tu alma y mi ser estaban unidas._**

****

****

****

-Nunca me planteé esto: estar aquí, sin ti. No me hago a la idea que nunca volveré a escucharte, ni hablarte, y nunca...volverte a besar......ni a verte de pie- su voz se fue apagando hasta que no fue mas que un débil susurro que solo fue oído por la gente que estaba justo al lado.Ella se estaba derrumbando en el abismo.

****

****

****

**_Nunca pensé que pudieras marcharte:_**

**_vuelve, Ángel guardián. _**

**_Nunca pensé no escucharte ni hablarte,_**

**_ y me rompo, y me caigo _**

**_y no puedo avanzar._**

****

****

-Naruto, continúa tú, por favor.

-S

El egocéntrico rubio se abrió paso para llegar justo al lado de Sakura, quien había vuelto a adoptar ojos ausentes.

-Yo siempre odié a Sasuke.-reconoci

_-Ya veo cómo me lloran- _le dijo Sasuke a Irvine.

-Pero, aún así, era mi mejor amigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Joder, hasta cuando estoy muerto me hace quedar mal.

-Ja!

-Sasuke, si ahora nos estas escuchando...te queremos decir que...¡¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a dejar aquí a Sakura sola?! ¡¿No ves cómo está por tu culpa?!, Imbécil!

-Naruto, no te pongas a tono, que ya hay que enterrarlo.

Todos los ninjas llevaban la cinta en la cabeza en forma de  homenaje, al igual que el cadáver de Sasuke, que aún estaba expuesto a la vista.

-Sakura-san...

-Sakura se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Lee.

-Yo...Sakura-san...lo siento mucho...yo no quería....de verdad...

Pobre chico, estaba más angustiado que el propio Sasuke que miraba la escena con algo de celos marcados en su tez.

-Lee, tranquilo, sé que fue sin querer, además, ni siquiera se la habías lanzado a él...

-Ya lo entierran!!

El cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a descender hacia el foso cavado con anterioridad. Sasuke miró la lápida.

_"R.I.P._

_1992-2014_

_Aquí descansa Sasuke Uchiha, fallecido a la edad de 21 años._

_Excelente ninja, gran amigo. Era un vengador."_

****

****

**_Y no estas, y los años pasarán,_**

**_las nieblas volverán_**

**_y sin ti es como dejar de vivir._**

****

****

****

Mientras bajaba el cuerpo bajaba con parsimonia, Sakura fue a hacer lo que nadie se esperaba:

Saltó al foso para estar justo a la altura de Sasuke, se quitó la cinta de la cabeza y se la puso a Sasuke encima del pecho.

Y, ante la mirada atónita y de estupor con la que se quedaron todos, le quitó la cinta de la frente a Sasuke y se la puso en lugar de la suya.

-Yo ya no existo-declaró con voz firme- mi vida, mi persona y hasta mi camino del ninja se van con él, de todas maneras, yo ya no soy yo.

****

****

****

****

**_ Si no estás, me siento tan sola._**

**_¿Por qué te has marchado así?_**

**_¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?_**

**_Si no estás, mi alma se encoge_**

**_ al pensar que muriendo sin ti_**

**_tengo que empezar a vivir_**

Sakura subió y ya se prepararon para irse. A los pies de la tumba del nuevo alquilado había un sinfín de flores y, en el centro, un enorme ramo de sakuras que, evidentemente, lo habían puesto Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura por la espalda, quien se giró, quedándose a un metro de Sasuke.

Parecía desconcertada, pero en sus ojos , sus pupilas, estaban llenas de decisión.

Alargó la mano y, cuándo estaba a punto de rozar a Sasuke...

-Sakura-chan.- era Ino- Vámonos a casa, ¿vale? Teniendo en cuenta cómo estás, necesitas reposo, protégele, él ahora es lo único que te queda de él.

-Sí...

-Reposo? Proteger? Él?

Si no estás...

si no estás..

****

----------------------

****

****

****

-Ya le has enseñado su funeral, Irvine?

-Sí.

-Y bien, ¿Qué decides, intentas pasar la prueba o dejas que te juzguen y te quedas muerto definitivamente?

------------------------

**_LEED LAS NOTAS DE YUNA, QUE PRESENTO A UN AMIGO MÍO ¿EH?_**

: Naraku significa "infierno".

:sakura es "flor de cerezo".

Primero: El lyric se llama "Si te vas" y es de Belén Arjona.

Desvarío del momento? No, esta me la he pensado.

Rara? No lo negaré.

Dramática? Ya cambiará.

Largo? Sí, quizá un poco.

Imbécil? Sigo sin negarlo.

Alguien se ha reído en alguna parte? No lo sé, ya se verá.

Otras parejas? ....Qué, seraaaá, seráaaaaa la vida te enseeeñaráaaa...

Buenuuuu, no sé si lo notáis pero estoy en un día en que mi frase preferida es: "Soy de pocas palabras"

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! PERO NADIE SE LIBRARÁ DE MI PUBLICIDAD!!

De Naruto:

 Fic: "El hombre que miraba las nubes" un oneshot entrañable de la pareja Ino/Shikamaru (songfic), donde es todo muy bonito(alabadme, alabadme XD)

Fic: "¿Lágrimas por un hombre? ¡Nunca más!" Donde Sakura demuestra que no vive solo como perrito faldero de Sasuke, CHICAS AL PODEEEEEEEEEEER!!!

Fic: "Vuelo 9505. Destino: La Muerte" XD Esto sí, desvarío del momento. Mucho humor, aunque a partir de ahora creo yo que todo será más serio (ooooooooooh)

Muajajaja!! Mañana examen de mates!!

Pero como es de mates no habrá problemas! Soy un genio!!

Ah! Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo:

Tengo planeado hacer un fic conjunto con un amigo. Ya que se enfadará si no lo presento:

Nombre: Enrique "La gamba"

Edad: Como es la misma que la mía, me abstengo de ponerla ¬¬

Principales logros: Empatar mi nota en un examen.

Una dedicatoria que me ha puesto en mi agenda:

"Siempre saca 10,

_la muy cabrona._

_En los controles_

_es la campeona."_

Idolatra a: Gaara del desierto.

Música: Linkin Park, Evanescence...y algo más ahora no lo sé.

Lo que yo digo de mi amigo: Es...¡¡UN PERVERTIDO!! MUCHO MÁS QUE JIRAYA!!! Arf.

Yo siempre cuando hace algún comentario de los suyos le pego una colleja, pero na, de nada sirve.

Tiene una narrativa muy buena, sabe escribir, el problema es que ni el romance ni el drama le van bien, bueno, pa eso estoy yo.

Para el próximo capítulo no contaré con él, pero quizá habrá gags ocasionales suyos pero esta historia es míaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

"-No!, Sakura, NO LO HAGAS!!"

"-Sabes que esto no es bueno ni para ti, ni para toda la gente que te está apoyando. Estoy seguro de que si Sasuke lo viera, se enfadaría muchísimo."

_"-Bueno, en el limbo no se puede estar mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Debes tomar un decisión ya..."_

Nah, preguntas:

-QUE ELEGIRÁ SASUKE???

-QUÉ OCULTA SAKURA??? (no se ni porqué pregunto, lo he dejado demasiado claro ¬¬)

-ALGUIEN SERÁ PIADOSO Y ME DEJARÁ REVIEWS???

-ALGUNA VEZ DEJARÉ DE METER DIÁLOGOS C"MICOS DE KAKASHI HASTA EN LA SOPA???

-EN SERIO, DEJARÉ DE DECIR GILIPOLLECES ALGUNA VEZ???

Muajuasjuasjuasjuas.

De despide cordialmente con risita psicópata:

                                              **Yuna Aoki**

P.D.: Qué pasa? Ya os pensabais que no lo diría? Pues lo diré!: SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY HISTORIA!!


	2. I De gorra en el limbo, Sombras de Torme...

****

****

****

****

Quiero agradecerle a toda la gente que me ha dejado reviews, que me haya animado tanto.. SEGUID ASI!! XD

****

**__**

Capítulo I: De gorra en el Limbo, Sombras de tormenta

-No.

La estupidez humana no tiene límites, ¿verdad?

Probablemente, si se hubiera hecho un concurso de caras atónitas, Irvine y el hombre extraño habrían ganado.

-Oh, vamos!! Esto rompe todos los protocolos!!

-Pues qué bien.

-AAAAAARGH!!! ODIO este trabajo!! Y ODIO a toda la gente que se involucra en él!!

-Ja-ja-ja. Cuándo puedo subir al cielo?

-(venita en la frente) Subir al cielo? De qué hablas? Tú tienes que resucitar.

-No me dabais a elegir?

-Irvine!! Ven aquí y llévalo a l............. ¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!! Suéltale!!

La cara del ángel se tornó de un curioso color azulado mientras Sasuke, quien no desaprovecha oportunidad para desahogarse, le retorcía el cuello con una maligna sonrisa en los labios.

 -::Arf, arf:: Uchi..ha... no quieres ver a la chica de cabello rosa que hizo aquel bonito discurso en tu entierro?

Sasuke paró con su estrangulamiento y le miró:

-Para qué la voy a querer ver?

_Orbitar!_

Unas esferas de luz cián les envolvieron a los dos, llevándoles donde estaba Sakura.

----------------------

Deambulaba por una calle sin rumbo fijo, inclinándose hacia los lados, probablemente iba bebida.

Poco se podía decir, por qué la tormenta que caía sobre Konoha borraba todos los indicios de que alguien hubiera pasado por allí.

-Es Sakura?- le preguntó Sasuke a Irvine.

-Sí, le seguiremos.

Caminaban a unos metros de ella.

Como alma en pena, ojos ausentes, caminaba mojándose, sin capucha, paraguas u otro instrumento para evitar que las frías gotas de lluvia impactaran contra  su cara, tensa, sin brillo, con la piel seca.

El color rojo intenso de su vestido contrastaba con  la palidez de su tez, casi tan intensa como el color de la cara de Sasuke el día que le enterraban. Sus ojos color verde intenso había perdido su brillo, volviéndolos grisáceos, sin gracia, sin vida.

Sasuke se asustó cuando vio que ella se internaba en el bosquecito que llevaba a los alrededores de Konoha, donde la villa estaba rodeada por un acantilado.

-"No pensará en..?! No, que tontería."

Se acercó al acantilo, y lo miró  con la cara inexpresiva y carente de sentimiento.

-"No me digas que sí que lo está pensando.."

Dobló las piernas y dejó sus brazos muertos.

-"Oh, oh"

-Sasuke...

-"Ein?"

-Sujétame, por favor, no me dejes caer. Dime que vuelves a estar aquí..., que todo ha acabado... por favor...- una súplica convertida en un susurro se abrió paso a través de sus labios resecos.- Ves? Sufro tanto que ya empiezo a hablar sola.... me estoy volviendo loca.. Ahora sé como acabar con el dolor, y lo haré.

****

**_Catch me as I fall,_**

**_say you're here and it's all over now._**

**_Speaking to the atmosphere,_**

**_no one's here and I fall into myself._**

**_This truth drives me into madness._**

**_I know I can stop the pain..._**

**_I will it all away._**

**Sujétame mientras caigo,**

**di que estás aquí y que todo ha acabado.**

**Hablándole a la atmósfera,**

**no hay nadie aquí y caigo en mi misma.**

**Esta verdad me conduce a la locura.**

**Sé que puedo detener el dolor.**

**Lo haré en todo el camino.__**

****

****

Sakura se colocó a un centímetro del borde del precipicio que le iba a dar muerte momentos después. Poco a poco, en el rostro de Sasuke habían empezado a aparecer rictus faciales de terror en estado puro.

-No, Sakura! NO LO HAGAS!!

-No te oirá- informó el ángel. – su única salvación es que haya alguien cerca... que creo que no lo hay..

-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo!!?? Dios, se va a matar!!

-Se matará si le ha llegado la hora, no lo ves? A ti no te había llegado, por eso te damos la oportunidad de...

-Calla!! "Argh! Piensa Sasuke..., piensa....¡Mierda! Nunca me imaginé que morir fuera tan jodido!"

-Sí, bastante jodido si que es. Habla con ella, métete en su mente, inténtala convencer.

-"Lee la mente? Meterme en su mente?" Probaré.

Se le acercó mucho la miró intensamente. La chica se sobresaltó ante la presencia.

-Sakura, no te vayas!

Abrió mucho los ojos mientras erguía la cabeza sin moverse de su posición de salto.

-No te entregues al dolor!

La chica no abandonó su postura, y frunció el ceño.

-No te escondas en la muerte!

-Calla!!

Irvine y Sasuke se quedaron perplejos al ver que Sakura escuchaba y... le mandaba a callar.

-Calla!- repitió.- tú no sabes lo que he sufrido por ti, verdad? Y cuando pensaba que conseguiría estar con tigo... vas y mueres! No lo entiendes!

Y con esas palabras al vacío se tiró por el precipicio.

-SAKURA!!!!

Sasuke se tiró también de cabeza al precipicio (hoy los de urgencias van a trabajar con la imprudente joventud, eh? XD) y hizo lo posible para poder hablar con ella. Si quisiera, ella que sabe utilizar perfectamente el Chakra, podría salir de la mala situación que había creado.

-Sakura!! Aunque te llamen, no vayas!! No cierres los ojos!!- añadió desesperado al ver como Sakura cerraba los ojos resignada.- Dios sabe que no es tu hora!! Lo sabe!! No debes morir!

****

****

**_Don't turn away._**

_Don't give in to the pain._

**_Don't try to hide._**

_Though they're screaming your name._

**_Don't close your eyes._**

God knows what lies behind them. 

**_Don't turn out the light._**

Never sleep, never die. 

**_-_**

**_-_**

**No te vayas.**

_No te entregues al dolor._

**No trates de esconderte.**

_Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre._

**No cierres los ojos.**

_Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos._

** No apagues la luz.**

_Nunca duermas, nunca mueras._

****

****

Unas fuertes manos se cruzaron en su espalda.

...

Alguien la llevó a una pared, para estar a salvo.

...

Ese alguien se pegó a la pared de fría roca con un control perfecto del chakra.

...

Sakura abrió los ojos poco a poco, temerosa de lo que se podía encontrar o , mas bien, con quien. Aunque sabía que tendrías que dar "explicaciones" a quien la había salvado.

Observó a su salvador, al que reconoció enseguida.

Quedó inmovilizada por el terror que le producía la situación. Estaba asustada. Muchísimo. De todo. Asustada de todo.

Al parecer a esa persona le había costado bastante llegar donde ella se encontraba. Era normal, estaba muy metida en el precipicio, a cualquiera le habría costado sudor y lágrimas.

Lágrimas...

En cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar.

No abandonaría. No dejaría permanecer ese dolor. Se iba a tirar. Haciendo lo que hiciera falta, pero se tiraría.

Se soltó bruscamente de esa persona que la había salvado. Forcejeó unos instantes con él hasta que cayó y se golpeó con un trozo de roca que sobresalía de la no muy lisa pared.

Y perdió el conocimiento.

****

****

**_I'm frightened by what I see,_**

**_but somehow I know that there's much more to come._**

**_Immobilized by my fear,_**

**_and soon to be blinded by tears._**

**_I can stop the pain..._**

**_I will it all away._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Temo por lo que veré,**

**pero de algún modo sé que hay mucho más por venir **

**Inmovilizada por el miedo,**

**y pronto estaré cegada por las lágrimas. **

**Yo puedo detener el dolor... **

**Lo haré en todo el camino**

****

****

Había conseguido salvarla, estaba agotada y se notaba que había bebido. Pero no lo suficiente como para hacer esa imprudencia. Eso  lo  había decidido ella sin que el acohol hubiera tenido que influir.

Y ahora qué? Llevarla a un hospital?

La herida no era muy profunda pero... y si había tenido un derrame cerebral y no lo sabía?

La llevaría.

****

****

**_Don't turn away._**

_Don't give in to the pain._

**_Don't try to hide._**

_Though they're screaming your name._

**_Don't close your eyes._**

God knows what lies behind them. 

**_Don't turn out the light._**

Never sleep, never die. 

**_-_**

**_-_**

**No te vayas.**

_No te entregues al dolor._

**No trates de esconderte.**

_Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre._

**No cierres los ojos.**

_Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos._

** No apagues la luz.**

Nunca duermas, nunca mueras.****

****

****

Luz.

Mucha luz.

Dónde..?

Un espacio infinito estaba ante sus ojos... Unos seres con impresionantes alas le rodeaban, a cierta distancia de ella, que permanecía tumbada boca arriba con los ojos medio cerrados.

Aún en sus oídos sonaban palabras que recordaba vagamente, en susurros débiles sin demasiada fuerza, no sabía de qué los recordaba.

_"No te vayas..."_

_"No te entregues al dolor..."_

_"No te escondas en la muerte..."_

****

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes, un dolor latente se dio a notar.

Una figura encapuchada, vestida de negro se abrió paso entre toda la cantidad de  ángeles que había. Descubrió, con terror, que llevaba una hoz enorme.

La muerte estaba ante sus ojos.

La muerte alargó una mano, que se vio entre las ropas, donde solo habia huesos, que se movían a voluntad de su vieja dueña. Alargó un dedo y lo contorsionó en el típico movimiento de "ven aquí, donde estoy yo".

-"Me está ofreciendo ir con ella?"

El deber y el querer...

Y si estos dos verbos no estuvieran reñidos?

Querer, quería.

Pero.. debía?

Si no le hacía caso.. podría superar todo lo que la había inducido al intento de suicidio?

Sakura se levantó para saber que era lo correcto.

**_Fallen angels at my feet,_**

**_whispered voices at my ear,_**

**_death before my eyes,_**

**_lying next to me. _**

**_I fear._**

**_She beckons me shall, I give in?_**

**_Upon my end, shall I begin forsaking all I´ve fallen?_**

**_ For I rise to meet the end._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Ángeles caídos a mis pies**

**Voces susurradas en mi oído**

**La muerte ante mis ojos,**

**tendida a mi lado.**

**Temo.**

**Ella me hace señas ¿me entregaré?**

**Sobre mi final ¿comenzaré a abandonar todo por lo que he caído?**

**Me levanto para conocer el final.__**

****

****

Abrió los ojos por segunda vez.

Un techo blanco con una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la habitación fue lo que vio primero.

-Qué..?- se preguntó mientras se incorporaba, pero dos manos la agarraron por los hombros, haciéndola volver a tumbar en la cama de sábanas claras.

-Has tenido un derrame cerebral leve, dentro de poco te darán el alta.

-Sensei...

El jounin Kakashi Hatake reposaba a su lado en una de esas butacas tan... tan... jodidas, que hay en las habitaciones.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.. y, cuando Sakura se iba a poner a llorar...

::Crack!::

-Ein o.o?

-Mierda!! Cagoentodoloquesemenea!! Esas butacas son un peligro!! Si incluso te llega a crujir las espalda!!

Sakura ahogó una risita. Ese maestro suyo... como le quería. Había estado con ellos tanto tiempo... y aún cuidaba de ella..

-Sakura..- la cara de Kakashi se tornó seria-Sabes que esto no es bueno ni para ti, ni para toda la gente que te está apoyando. Estoy seguro de que si Sasuke lo viera, se enfadaría muchísimo.

-Sí... pero.. pero...

-Además, no sé si te lo tendría que decir pero... Sasuke...

-...Jugaba con migo? Sí, lo sabía.

-Qué!? Y aun así estabas con él!? Por...qué?

-Le quería tanto... Él se debía creer que.. yo no me enteraba que lo que quería era jugar con migo... en realidad, era más idiota que Naruto.

-"Lo...lo sabía!! Ella lo sabía!!"- Sasuke miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, debes proteger la vida que tienes.. y.. la que darás.

Sakura le miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

-Sabes...?

-Ino me lo contó.- le interrumpió Kakashi con una enorme sonrisa con los ojos (el que se veía, al menos) cerrados- Enhorabuena!

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y prácticamente se "lanzó" sobre Kakashi, llorando, quien la abrazó a su vuelta.

****

**_Don't turn away._**

_Don't give in to the pain._

**_Don't try to hide._**

_Though they're screaming your name._

**_Don't close your eyes._**

God knows what lies behind them. 

**_Don't turn out the light._**

Never sleep, never die. 

**_-_**

**_-_**

**No te vayas.**

_No te entregues al dolor._

**No trates de esconderte.**

_Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre._

**No cierres los ojos.**

_Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos._

** No apagues la luz.**

Nunca duermas, nunca mueras.****

****

****

****

****

-.....

-Vamonos un rato al limbo. Haz turismo por ahí, es interesante. Por la noche tendrás que dar tu respuesta.

-.....

Orbitar! 

Se encontró en lo que era el limbo.. Un enorme tráfico.. Ángeles por aquí, Ángeles por allá... Muertos por aquí, muertos por allá...

-Sasuke!

Se giró.

-S..s.. Hokage-sama!!

****

****

_Save us of the danger,_

_save us of the demon._

_Sálvanos del peligro_

_Sálvanos del demonio._

Se había hecho de noche paseando por el limbo, hablando con Sarutobi.

Resultaba que Sarutobi había tenido unos problemillas para subir al cielo, ya que había enviado a mucha gente a misiones suicidas y muchos habían muerto (un pequeño guiño de mi fic "Los niños de la guerra", leedlo!! XD)

-Uchiha!

Irvine se acercó a él por la espalda.

-El maestro quiere hablar con tigo.

El ángel le condujo hacia "el maestro".

-Bueno, en el limbo no se puede estar mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Debes tomar un decisión ya...

Sasuke cogió aire y dijo:

-Resucito.

Irvine y el hombre se sonrieron, lo habían conseguido.

-Veo que por la chica de pelo rosa haces lo que sea...

Las mejillas de Sasuke  se colorearon de un intenso color carmín.

-No es por ella, lo hago por mí. Itachi aún está vivito y coleando.. – informó desviando la vista hacia la pared.

-Sí, ya..

Sasuke nunca había encontrado tan interesante la pared.

-Por qué me has hecho venir aquí?

Estaban en el cementerio, donde los restos de Sasuke intentaban, en vano, hallar su reposo en la tumba que le habían preparado. El viento mecía suavemente la hojas de las sakuras que estaban a los pies de la lápida, en honor al ninja caído.

-Es para informarte de unas cosas; mediante las fotos y cuadros te puedes 'materializar', lo suficiente como para que la gente note tu presencia.

-Y para qué quiero yo eso?

-Se trata de... ¿como se llamaba? Ah, sí, Sakura, ¿no? Es mejor que vayas a 'reconfortarla' con tu presencia... Lo suficiente para que no intente suicidarse otra vez.

-Hmm... y cómo lo hago?

-Pon tu dedo índice en la foto de la lápida.

-Así?

::Trueno::

Sasuke se vio de pronto con la perspectiva cambiada. Ahora miraba a Irvine de frente, quien estaba mirándole desde arriba, aunque estaba agachado.

-Ahora sal, solo deseándolo.

Sasuke lo hizo y se encontró a sí mismo fuera de la foto, otra vez. Cruzó  la lápida y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que, las sakuras, eran pisoteadas.

-Las puedo tocar!

-Es evidente- dijo a punto de reír al ver como Sasuke se agachaba para tocarlas con la mano con una sonrisa en la cara, como un niño que acaba de descubrir una cosa nueva que quiere tocar a toda costa.

-Deja de hacer eso y ve a buscarla. Yo vuelvo al limbo. Vuelve cuando quieras, eso sí, tiene que ser antes del amanecer. Pero.. también, para conseguir materializarte igual necesitarás...

Sakura caminó por su pisito de soltera cuando empezaron los truenos.

Miró el reloj.

Las doce.

Exactamente media noche.

Las cortinas ondearon al viento de la noche, cubriendo poco a poco la habitación con un manto de misterio. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna  de Sakura.

Se fue consumando la inmersión al mundo de la magia e intriga de la noche, de la media noche.

Los relámpagos se empezaron a ver. Iluminando la habitación, sumergiéndola inmediatamente en la penumbra. Hubo más. Provocando que la piel de Sakura se viera bañada en sombras, dándole un aire algo lúgubre y oscuro pero sensual y seductor a la vez.

**_Noche, tan misteriosa,_**

**_estoy temblando sin querer._**

**_La luz que da la tormenta;_**

**_sombras en mi piel._**

****

****

Sasuke llegó en ese preciso momento, lo justo para observar la sensualidad de su compañera del grupo 7. Una chaqueta y unos shorts eran lo que resguardaba de intromisiones el esbelto cuerpo de la chica.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el aire corpóreo que le había dado la foto de su lápida. Buscó desesperadamente algo suyo en la habitación. Irvine le había dicho que si encontraba un objeto personal suyo, podría volverse 'material' igualmente... NECESITABA urgentemente algo suyo.

...

Oh, no..

No...

Sasuke lo recordó. Había estado decenas de veces en esa habitación, con la chica, habían compartido mucho, mucho... Pero nada inmaterial, nada relacionado con sus sentimientos.

Él venía cuando estaba aburrido y ella le recibía con los brazos abiertos, algo que él nunca hubiera hecho. Estaba con ella y se iba antes de que amaneciera, sin dejar rastro alguno de que hubiera estado más de una persona pasando la noche en esa habitación.

-"Cada uno recoge lo que siembra"- se dijo a si mismo con pesadumbre.

Buscó con desespero hasta que lo encontró: un cuadro suyo. (..) Un cuadro? Él nunca se había hecho un cuadro... No lo comprendió hasta que vio la foto al lado del cuadro. Una foto en la que aparecían Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y ella con 20 años(20 años todos menos Kakashi, se entiende ¬¬U).

Ella había cogido su figura y la había copiado en un cuadro de acuarela ella misma. Bien, cogería ese cuadro.

-Quién..?

Sakura se giró mirando el cuadro de Sasuke con incredulidad. Le había parecido oír cosas detrás de él.

-"Ya alucino, dentro de poco me pondrán en una sala de manicomio más vigilada que la de Gaara..."

Poco a poco, mientras Sakura se desvestía, los matices del cuadro se fueron borrando para materializar al dueño de la sangre Uchiha.

Se quedó dentro del cuadro, observando con una sonrisa socarrona el striptease que le ofrecía su amante mientras se ponía un pequeño camisón rojo satén.

-Hora de actuar, baby.

::Trueno::

****

****

**_Oigo murmullos y pasos,_**

**_detrás del cuadro en la pared._**

**_Se van borrando sus matices,_**

**_y no queda ya nadie en él._**

****

****

Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en las anteriores horas.

Sasuke salió del cuadro con de nuevo el cuerpo materializado, y se inclinó sobre Sakura, sin tocarla a penas, acercándose lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera su aliento sobre su cuello, y el calor de su cuerpo sobre sus moldeadas piernas.

La chica sintió el calor y percibió el aroma del que tantos años había deseado ser la propietaria. Un arome propenso a la oscura seducción, que ahora consumaba su deseo.

Se tendió alterada en la cama de sábanas blancas, mientras el fantasma, sobre ella, recorría una y otra vez el torso de la chica, disfrutando en cada toque. Dirigió sus labios a su cuello,  mordiendo, besándolo a voluntad.

Sakura distinguió la oscura silueta del joven Uchiha sobre ella, aunque él solo se hubiera materializado un poco, las personas cercanas le podían distinguir, solo un poco.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza con placer, Sakura, aún confundida, sintió que algo suave y fino le rozaba la frente y se quedaba sobre su mejilla derecha. Qué era? Gracias a la textura y al color lo descubrió enseguida: un pétalo de flor de sakura.

****

****

**_Percibo su calor,_**

**_su aroma seductor._**

**_Con fuerte suavidad,_**

**_una flor cae sobre mí._**

****

****

Presos de la pasión, pagando condena por sus pecados. Al filo del deseo Sasuke ponía sus manos sobre el ligero camisón de Sakura, moviendo sus manos sobre él, pasando después a lo que había debajo.

Sus fuertes brazos aprisionando las manos de Sakura, su boca recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven, Sasuke se sintió encadenado al cuerpo que tantas noches le había brindado calor y pasión, del que tantas veces él se había desentendido. El cuerpo de Sakura, el cuerpo que era SUYO y de nadie más.

Con cada caricia, Sakura, tendida en la cama, iba recomponiendo su interior. La que antes solo deseaba morir, ahora estaba moviéndose en la cama, junto a Sasuke, su primer y único amor en su vida.

Mentiras era lo único que le había dado a la joven durante su estancia en Konoha: 'Mañana mismo' 'Hoy no puedo' 'En la cama...? psé, eres normalita'. Pero había pagado por ello, tendría que arreglar todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a Sakura en su vida...

Su fantasía de estar con él una noche más le había mantenido 'muerta en vida' durante aquellos días. Y ahora era real. El tacto de unas manos expertas sobre sus piernas era lo único en que podía pensar ese momento.

Un dedo recorriendo su cuello para pasar luego a su hombro.

Un tirante del camisón caído.

El otro igual.

El borde del corto camisón fue subiendo para dejar las piernas completamente al descubierto.

En fin,... ¿Para qué explicar más?

****

****

****

**_Como un duende apasionado,_**

**_que me ata pies y manos,_**

**_a su cuerpo encadenado._**

**_Amor con sabor a vida,_**

**_cara oculta de la mentira,_**

**_realidad de mi fantasía._**

****

****

Abrió un ojo con pereza.

Los rayos de sol del alba se filtraban por las claras cortinas de las ventanas.

Sakura se levantó confusa de la cama y un aire frío la invadió. Era el frío del amanecer. Las ventanas estaban abiertas dejado entrar las corrientes de aire.

Miró la cama, la butaca, la silla, la mesa,.........nada.

Toda la habitación estaba vacía, exceptuando su propia presencia. Lo mismo que ayer por la noche.

****

****

**_Estoy tan confundida:_**

**_llegó el frío amanecer,_**

**_y esta mi cama vacía,_**

_lo mismo que ayer..._

****

****

****

Se giró  casi al borde del colapso hacia el cuadro que le había resultado tan 'sospechoso' la noche anterior.

...

No había nada raro.

Hacia mucho ya que estaba ahí el cuadro.

Con la misma mirada.

Los mismo ojos.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada fría que ella muy bien había sabido captar con las acuarelas, pero no se movía.

Inmóvil.

Irreal.

-No lo he soñado.- murmuró para sí misma- Ha sido real, lo sé.

****

****

****

**_Busco ansiosa en el cuadro,_**

**_y está colgado en la pared,_**

**_igual que hace un siglo,_**

**_pero yo sé que no lo soñé._**

****

****

Tocó la cama. No se sorprendió al ver que estaba caliente. Tenía calor humano de más de una persona.

Se miró el cuerpo. Había signos claros de que había  pasado una noche 'algo animada' con otra persona. Marcas de dientes, chupetones, se extendían por todo el cuerpo.

En una extraña convicción, Sakura que eso, algún día, se repetiría.

****

****

**_Aún guardo su calor,_**

**_hay huellas de pasión._**

**_Sé que, al anochecer,_**

**_el hechizo vendrá otra vez._**

****

****

-Dime... qué tal has pasado la noche, Uchiha? Tienes unas ojeras...

-Qué le pasa a todo el mundo con las ojeras? Bien, gracias. –dijo con voz algo..hmm... malhumorada.

-Bueno, entrarás en el cuerpo de un aleta. Está en el hospital inconsciente. Le han dado clínicamente por muerto. Un golpe en la cabeza- le dijo cuando Sasuke iba a abrir la boca para preguntar. –Tiene bastante suerte, pero tú te vas a complicar la vida. También tendrás que intentar solucionar sus asuntos personales antes de resucitar.

-Vale.

-Ah, hay una cosa que debes tener MUY en cuenta. Nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puedes decir que eres Sasuke Uchiha.

-Por qué? Si lo digo van a venir los demonios para llevarme al infierno para pagar condena? Uhhh! Jeje..- rio por su la gracia que había hecho moviendo las manos como quien lanzó un tenebroso conjuro. Irvine aguantó estoico poniendo cara de 'tú-eres-tonto-con-ganas' y le dijo:

-No, por que si lo dices creerán que estás loco...

-........

-........¬¬

-.........aah... -.-U

-Hace ya 2 días que estás enterrado, no seas paleto..- se explicó-Bueno, prepárate, yo vendré enseguida para ver como va la cosa. Uno, dos, tres.. YA!

Y Sasuke desapareció en medio de una cegadora luz purpúrea.

**_Como un duende apasionado,_**

**_que me ata pies y manos,_**

**_a su cuerpo encadenado._**

**_Amor con sabor a vida,_**

**_cara oculta de la mentira,_**

**_realidad de mi fantasía._**

****

****

****

****

****

Un cuadro que cobraba vida, un suspense endulzado por el misterio de la muerte, un sueño que se le había resistido durante tanto tiempo... ficción es un adjetivo demasiado suave para usar en esa situación.

Sakura daba vueltas en su habitación, mirando los ojos fríos enmarcados en un marco de caoba.

-Esto parece un cuento de adas...

Y si el alma de Sasuke estuviera embrujada?

Esperaría, esperaría siempre. Algún día...

-...Sasuke volverá y...

....la hará suya otra vez.

****

****

****

**_Cuadro viviente,_**

**_dulce suspense,_**

**_sueño rebelde,_**

**_que supera la ficción._**

**_Magia enmarcada,_**

**_cuento de hadas,_**

**_alma embrujada,_**

**_hazme tuya una vez más._**

****

****

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, notado enseguida un dolor candente en la cabeza.

Se incorporó mareado. Viendo borroso.

Oía voces lejanas. Estaba en un hospital, en una habitación.

Se giró hacia su derecha y vio a una chica morena, algo bajita, que le miraba con cara de susto. Como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-"Ja, si supiera que está viendo a uno de verdad..."

Se tocó los hombros para verificar el cuerpo. No había muchos músculos, era bastante delgado...

¿..?

Se notó unos tirantes debajo de su camisón de hospital.

¿Llevaba una camiseta debajo?

Tardó bastante en descubrir lo que era.

No eran los tirantes de una camiseta.

...

Eran los de un sujetador.

****

**_Como un duende apasionado,_**

**_que me ata pies y manos,_**

**_a su cuerpo encadenado._**

**_Amor con sabor a vida,_**

**_cara oculta de la mentira,_**

**_realidad de mi fantasía._**

****

****

****

Los lyrics son "Whisper" de Evanescence, quiero aclarar que en esta canción ("Susurro") esta todo muy.. 'susurrado', no solo las partes que he puesto en cursiva son las que están susurradas.Y "Sombras" de Natalia.

Menos mal!! He acabado mi batalla contra el tiempo!!

Veréis, este domingo me voy al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña 3 semanas!! Que suicidio!! Sin fics!!

Es para estudiar... haré clases!! Aaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhh!!

Yo intentaré conectarme a internet siempre que pueda, por eso dejadme reviews para animarme pofis!! TTTT

Ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que preparar la maleta, en el próximo cap. Habrá humor, al fin!!

En la historia colateral del próximo cap. Tendré que explicar mis vivenias en Port aventura, el año pasado en el  viaje de estudios XD Parecen irreales.. q acojone.. Y, evidentemente, explicaré que tal me ha ido.

Ah, sí, porfavor, recordádmelo en los reviews... tengo que explicar cosas importantes!! Ayer jugué al Naruto de la Play2... las cosas que contaré son la caña!! XDD

He hecho este cap. en una semana.. perdonad si no está a la altura de las expectativas que teníais...

Me diréis que os ha parecido el lemon? (muy cutre es, si señor.)

_Avance:_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

_-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!!_

- _- - - - - - - - - - - _

_-Pero eres imbécil, ángel del demonio!!_

_-Nada de demonios aquí!!_

- _- - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - -_

Acabemos con mi frase mítica: Si no hay reviews, no hay historia!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Goodbye, my dear friends:

                        **Yuna Aoki**

****

p.d.: Lo repetiré, xq ya estabais acostumbrados a que lo hiciera en el p.d. así que.. Si no hay reviews, no hay historia!!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
